1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verification apparatus for automatically effecting verification as to whether or not an image on a print and an image on a developed film correspond to each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recorded on film is generally printed on photographic paper by an enlarger or a printer to form a photoprint which allows observation by reflected light. One type of apparatus for forming such photoprint has recently been proposed wherein negative film wound in the shape of a roll and photographic paper also wound in the shape of a roll are employed, and light is applied to the photographic paper through the negative film by means of a projector. In this type of apparatus, the negative film is cut into predetermined regular lengths, and the strips of negative film thus cut are put into bags, whereas the photographic paper is cut for each image. It is therefore necessary to verify whether or not the images on the negative film and the photoprints correspond to each other.
This kind of verification has heretofore been conducted visually by an operator, which involves the problem that, as the operating time becomes longer, the rate of occurrence of verification errors increases. In addition, the strips of negative film which have automatically put into bags need to be pulled out of each bag for verification, and after verification, they must be put back into the bag, and this leads to a troublesome operation.